An Unbreakable Bond
by Titanic-Lover97
Summary: What would happen if Jack and Rose would've never borded Titanic? Would they still meet, or more important,would they have the same kind of love that they had while on Titanic? What will Ruth and Cal think of Rose's new friend?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING IS MINE! Italicized sentences are thoughts. Please read and review! **

Rose walked down the streets of Paris, hoping wildly to find something to do in her normal, dull life. She was engaged to Caledon Hockley, arguably one of the richest men in the U.S. right now, and still, she was not happy. She had been pushed into the marriage and did not love Cal. The only reason she was going through with it was her mother. They would be poor if they did not have this man keeping them afloat.

She looked in window after window, store after store, and hadn't found anything interesting. She was looking at the oddly marked pavement when she bumped into someone, sending the man's papers everywhere. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Rose said, frantically trying to pick up all of the papers on the ground. He was very handsome. But by the looks of what he was wearing he was obviously third class. His blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight and his wheat-gold hair reached to about his ears and was parted to the side. Something about this man intrigued Rose, but she didn't know what it was. "No problem. The name's Jack Dawson." Somehow the name Jack suited him well."Rose DeWitt Bukkater." He silently chuckled, then continued. "I'm going to have to get you to right that one down." That comment made Rose smile, something she hadn't done in awhile. She then realized what all of these papers were-drawings. And good ones at that. They moved to a nearby bench to organize his drawings and talk more. "Well Mr. Dawson, these are rather good." "Well thanks, and call me Jack," his art was literally perfection. "You have a gift Jack, you see people." "I see you." She was a bit taken back by his comment, but a little flirting wouldn't hurt, would it? After all this would probably be the highlight of her day. "And?" She continued, cocking an eyebrow and a grin on her face. "And you're very beautiful. Now I got to go, but I am in the park over there every day if you want to talk some more." He pointed to the nearby park. "I would love that. See you tomorrow." Rose left quickly. She was hesitant. _Do I really want to see this boy again? What has me wanting to see more and more of him? _She dreaded going back to her mother and Cal's house. But at least she had something to look forward to. Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gahh I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner! My internet has been down and I couldn't do anything! Anyway here is chapter 2.**

"It's a shame, isn't it, Sweet pea." Cal had the newspaper stretched out on the kitchen table. The title read:

"TITANIC SINKS FOUR HOURS AFTER HITTING ICEBERG; 866 RESCUED BY CARPATHIA; PROBABLY 1250 PERISH; ISMAY SAFE, MRS. ASTOR MAYBE; NOTED NAMES MISSING."

Rose nodded. "And to think while we were sleeping soundly in our beds last night there was such great loss of life out in the ocean." He replied, setting down the paper and sliding it towards Rose to see. All Rose wanted to do was go to her room and get the day over with so she could see Jack again. "I hope you haven't made any plans tonight, darling." We are going to have dinner with the O'Brian's." Rose's stomach dropped. _I cannot possibly stand one more minute with this man. _"I don't think I will come, I don't feel well. I'm going to turn in for the night." Cal scoffed, and then furrowed his eyebrows. "Well if it may be, but note that you will be missed." With that Rose went to her room to draw a bath and relax for the night.

The next morning Rose was quick to dress and get out of the house. As she opened up the front door Cal came into the room. "And just where do you think you're going?" Rose needed to think of something. Fast. "Church." "It's a Wednesday, Sweet pea," _Shit,_ "there's never a wrong time to worship the Lord." "Alright, very well then, be back by six." _Yes! I have a whole day!_ Rose smiled briefly and walked out the door. She felt so carefree when she was with Jack, even though they had only talked for about an hour. She was deep in thought when she realized she was nearing the park. This is it. She fixed some loose curls on her head then searched for Jack. She was beginning to lose hope, because it was getting awfully cloudy and people were leaving, until she saw a familiar face. "Jack!" She called. He snapped his head up from a drawing he was working on and looked at Rose and smiled. "Hey! For a moment there, I thought you wouldn't come." _Why would I not come?_ "Never! Now, can I watch you draw something?" "Sure, I'm finishing a piece right now if you want to tag along." "Great!" Rose was so happy to be in the presence of Jack And what she didn't know is that Jack felt the same about her.

"And... Done!" Jack signed the drawing of a squirrel in a tree and dated it; April 16th, 1912. They talked for countless hours, about their life, how they grew up, what they want to be, and what they are doing now. Rose told Jack of Cal and her mother, how Ruth was forcing her into marriage that she didn't want to do. "Well, I feel like I've know you all my life. I mean, how long have we been talking?" They both laughed at his joke. Rose looked at the clock. She still had three more hours. "Well, we should get out of here before it rains." As soon as Jack said that a big, fat raindrop fell on Rose's head. "Shit!" Jack practically shouted, as the rain began to fall heavily and more frequently. Jack draped his jacket over Rose's shoulders and told her to follow him. After about a half-an-hour of walking/running, they reached a small apartment. It wasn't too run-down. But you could tell that Jack had repaired some things in the rooms. "You have a very nice house, Jack."Well, thanks! Now I'm going to go change into some dry clothes. Do you want some too?" Rose always loved wearing pants. She hated dresses. But that's what society told her to do, so she did it. "Yes, please!" Jack chuckled and went into his room to fetch some clothes. Jack returned and Rose made her way to the bathroom to change as well. Once everyone was done changing, Jack made coffee and they sat on the couch. "You know I really like you, Rose." "I like you too." And with that they kissed, and neither Rose nor Jack had felt such spark as this one. And soon it became much more than just a kiss.

Well, there it is! Chapter two! I should be uploading next week, but it

depends on how much schoolwork I get. Remember to review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I know, I'm a loser. But I'm on spring break now so I should be uploading more frequently. I wrote this at 1am, so cut me some slack if it's not the best writing in the world, but I had to upload! So without further ado, here's Chapter 3.**

She kissed him back, feverishly, and opened her eyes for a short second to look at the clock.

5:45.

"Oh shit..." Rose said, hopping off of the couch and grabbing her jacket. "I should really be going. I'm supposed to be back by six. Oh dear, what will Cal say?"

"Don't worry about him. I'll get you a taxi. I have enough money. I made a lot today." Jack reassured her, calming her a little."Are you sure? I can walk, really."

"No way. Not when it's raining like this."

Rose looked out of his window, and saw the streets of Paris, covered in the raindrops on the window.

"Thank you so much, Jack." Rose said, while hopping into the back of the taxi when jack paid.

"Again, I don't mind. Make up a good excuse for your mother and Cal." He said, closing the car door and smiled a cheeky grin. Rose looked out the back window of the car until Jack was a meer speck in the distance.

"You got quite a large house, why were you with that gutter rat?" The driver said. Rose was appalled. Who knew someone could be so rude. "It seems that most "gutter rats" are much nicer than the finest people you will ever meet."

With that she got out of the car and headed for her front door. Rose walked silently into the house, the door clicked behind her, and looked at the clock and cringed.

6:05.

"You're late," Cal said, holding a brandy. He walked toward her and she smelled alcohol on him.

"Its only five minutes. And I had to walk home."

"And surely, you didn't spend all of your time at the church, did you?" Cal smiled, although it was sloppy from him being so drunk.

"I went to look at artwork in the park. I'm going upstairs to retire for the night. Goodnight." Rose said, brushing by Cal, not wanting to be with him anymore. No one wanted to be with Cal when he was drunk. Not even Ruth. Rose traveled to her mother's room, and knocked on her door.

"Come in."

Rose opened the door, and then shut it behind her.

"Cal's drunk, again, mother. Please explain why this happens so much. Is it normal?"

Ruth's expression explained it all. She did not want to talk to her daughter about this. Not now. However, she pursed her lips and continued.

"No, it's not normal. But you _have_ to marry him. It's mandatory if you want a life in first class."

"But mother, I _hate_ him."

"He'll do, Rose, you will marry him."

"It's so unfair."

"Of course it's unfair. We're women. Our choices are never easy."

Rose was fuming. She hated Cal. And her mother was basically saying "who cares". She got up from the room and went into her own, making sure to slam her door so everyone could hear. She locked it so no one would come in and plopped down onto her bed, not caring if she was in her day clothes or not. She just wanted to not be here. Not chained up to her mother and Cal.

All Rose wanted was to be free.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait... Well whatever enough of my bullshit on with the story.

She looked at herself in her vanity mirror. Why? Why do I have to marry this unbelievable bastard? Why does my Mother not even give a shit about me? All she cares about is ripped her hair loose from her bun, pulling out all of her bobby pins and hair clips.

"Trudy?"

Her maid, Trudy, didn't answer. She tried unlacing her dress to no avail.

"Trudy!"

She didn't answer.

"Damn it!"

Rose was done. Done with everything. She flew her handheld mirror and all the other things on her vanity across the room in a fit of anger. She finally got her dress and corset off. She slipped into a nightdress with silk bottoms on underneath it and climbed out of her bedroom window, not knowing exactly where she was going to go.

She found herself at the park, the same park where she met Jack, and decided to lay on one of the park benches, to gaze up at the stars. It wasn't awhile until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey,"

It was Jack. He was standing up with his hands in his pockets and a cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

"Mind if I sit?"

He eyed the small space next to her and she shook her head, gesturing for him to sit down.

Rose decided to break the awkward silence.

"Do you mind if I uhh... have a drag?"

"Sure."

Jack handed the cigarette to Rose where she took a long drag of it and handed it back to him.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Rose broke the silence. Again.

"Sure are. Whenever I get overwhelmed I come here and it clears my mind."

They continued to gaze up at the twinkling stars, in a blissful silence.

"Hey look, a shooting star," Rose said, pointing in the direction it was going.

"That was a long one. You know my Pops' used to say every time you see a shooting star it's a soul going to heaven."

"I like that, aren't we supposed to wish on it?"

Rose took her stare off the stars and stared into Jack's beautiful blue eyes.

"Why? What would you wish for?"

"Something I can't have. Goodbye, Jack."

It took Rose all she could to get up from the warm embrace she had when she was with Jack and walk away.

"Rose,"

She whipped her head around, to look into Jack's pleading eyes.

"Don't you want to stay here with me?"

Jack looked confused and hurt. And Rose hated for him to look like that.

"Look, Jack," she started, walking back to him.

"I'm getting engaged to Cal. I love Cal."

"Rose, you're no picnic. You're a spoiled little brat, even. But, under that, you're the most amazingly, astounding, wonderful girl-woman I have ever known."

Rose was taken aback.

"Jack, I-"

"Wait! Wait, let me try to get this out. Your ama- look, I'm not an idiot. I know how the world works. I have ten bucks in my pocket, I have nothing to offer you and I know that. Look, I understand. But I'm too involved now. I can't turn away without know you'll be alright. That's all I ever want."

Rose was dumbfounded. Those were such heartfelt words. She needed to get away before the urge to kiss him overpowered her.

"Well, well I'll be fine. I'll be fine, really."

"Really? I don't think so. They've got you trapped, Rose, and if you don't break free you're going to die. Maybe not immediately, but sooner or later it's going to happen. And that fire that I love about you, Rose, that fire is going to burn out."

"It's not up to you to save me, Jack."

"You're right. Only you can do that."

"Goodbye, Jack."

Rose turned away as quick as she could so that Jack wouldn't see the silent tears that streaming down her face. Did she love him? Yes. She was head over heels. Did she think that that relationship could possibly ever work out? No. And that's why she did it. The truth was she hated Cal, and her mother. She could leave them in the dust and never come back and she would be happy. But she knows Cal and he would not give up until he had her in his grasp again.

She slipped back into her bedroom window, silently thanking the overgrown vines that grasped the side of the building to allow her to climb it. And she went to bed, thinking about what to do.

She awoke the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon. She dragged herself out of bed and into the kitchen. She sat down in the kitchen table and not long after that so did Ruth.

"Get ready." Ruth said, breaking the awkward silence.

"What?" Rose had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

"We're going home." Ruth said with bitterness in her voice. But, Rose was still confused.

"Home, where, mother. This is home."

No, Rose. Back to America."


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry about the lack of updates. I had some writers block but I have fixed that! I now have the whole story planned out. So here's the next chapter! **

Rose couldn't believe her ears.

Moving back to America? What about Jack?

Don't get her wrong, she has always wanted to move back to America, but not now. Not when she has Jack!

_Jack._

She turned him down, yet he was all she could think about. All she knew right now was two things. She was NOT leaving Paris right now, and she was not going to marry that son of a bitch Cal.

A silent tear fell down her cheek as she tried to take in all of the news her mother was telling her.

"...So you need to pack your bags and be ready by 6 pm, do you understand?"

Ruth said, realizing Rose was in a daze.

"No."

"What? Rose, we are leaving Paris. Lovejoy has been following you and he has been telling us all you have been doing with that _gutter rat_."

She spat the words out of her mouth like they burned it.

"Mother he is not a gutter rat. He is my friend! I refuse to go back to America, because I know the only reason you are moving us is because of Jack."

Out of the corner of Rose's eye she spotted Cal enter the room.

"Ahh. So the gutter rat has a name."

Rose was so sick of everyone. She was leaving, and she wasn't going to come back.

"I'll go and pack." Rose replied, turning to go upstairs and she could feel Cal and Ruth's eyes on her.

She closed her door and began packing - but not for America. For wherever her feet would take her. And she didn't care if it meant her being dirt poor, she just needed to be away from her mother and Cal.

She packed a few dresses, a corset, a few more knickers, and her brush.

She smushed it all into a little duffel bag and proceeded to climb out the window. She dropped her suitcase to the ground and jumped the few remaining feet from the vines to the cobblestone ground.

And she ran.

Ran as fast as she possibly could.

Tears streamed down her face, and she didn't exactly know why. Probably because it meant leaving her life in first class but personally she couldn't have cared less. And it wasn't all because of Jack.

She lay down on a park bench and closed her eyes. And soon she drifted off to sleep.

She woke up in the early hours of the morning, only to notice that she was shivering and her stomach was rumbling.

Shit, I guess I never realized to grab some money.

It's not like she could just go back to her house, her mother would have realized she had been gone far too long. So she began to walk wherever she felt like it.

An hour later she ended up at the door of Jack's apartment.

How she got there, she didn't know. But what she did know is that it wasn't going to end like last time.

With a brief hesitation, she knocked on the door.

Jack opened it a few moments later, looking all disheveled, in nothing but a pair of boxers on. He looked surprised that Rose was there.

"Rose,"

He said, running his fingers through his sandy blonde hair, trying to fix it some.

"Oh dear, I should of realized that it was 4 o'clock in the morning! I just, I don't have anywhere else to go."

She bowed her head, looking almost embarrassed.

"No, don't be. I'm glad you came."

His sweet boyish grin came into appearance and it made Rose blush.

"Uhm... Come in!"

He motioned Rose to come in and she did.

She sat down on his couch and started to tell him what had happened.

"... and I snuck out. I don't know why I did it I just did. I can't even trust myself! I just snuck out with this little duffel bag and that's it! I spent a couple hours sleeping on a park bench, woke up, and found myself here. I'm so sorry; I should've come to get you later. I just didn't want Cal finding me because I know he won't give up on it and-"

Rose was rambling, and Jack understood completely. He felt bad for her.

"Shh. Don't say sorry. You did nothing wrong. How about you sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch for the remainder of the night, and we'll talk in the morning."

Rose was glad.

"How could I take your bed?"

"It's fine! I'll be fine on the couch. I got a blanket!"

He motioned to a blanket lying over the couch and Rose sighed.

"Oh, alright. But just for tonight."

She replied, knowing Jack wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Alright."

Jack said with a smile.

"Alright."

Rose replied, and with that, she went to Jack's room to slide under his covers. It was still warm from where he had been sleeping. She smelled his scent on the covers and smiled.

Why am I even here?

Who knows? But what she does know is she is safe from everything when she is with Jack, and everything has to get better.

Right?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! God finals are stressful. Lots of work! On with the story.

Rose woke up from the sunlight shining in through Jack's window. She smiled remembering why she was here and trudged out of bed to the smell of coffee and bacon.

"Hey, I made breakfast if you're hungry. I mean, only of you want it."

Jack flashed one of his cheeky smiles that made Rose giggle.

"Oh yes, that would be amazing. I'm starving!"

They both laughed as her stomach growled.

"Now, I hate to break the mood, but my mother and Cal will be looking for me, so I really have to go after breakfast."

She really regretted having to go, but she didn't want to be a bother to Jack.

"Out on the streets of Paris? Alone? I don't know if your mother and Cal let you do that wondering around the streets at strange times in the night like last night, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let you do it. Which is why I bought another one of these:"

Jack reached from one of the drawers in his countertop and pulled out two second class tickets on the Olympic, Titanic's sister ship.

Rose gasped, surprised that Jack could actually afford TWO second class tickets on a luxury liner.

"Jack, oh my god, how could you afford this?"

Jack smiled.

"Well, I bought this one second class ticket a couple months ago, because I wanted to go back to America, I miss it. And the when you came along, I had to help you, Rose. It hurts me to see you moping around all the time because of your miserable life. And don't get me wrong, I would do the same thing. But I want to help you get away from the lifestyle that you hate. And I know this is a little early to say this, but.. I- I really like you Rose."

Rose was speechless. Jack was certainly not like Cal, he actually cared about her well-being. And it felt good to be cared about. All her mother wanted her for is to maintain a first-class status.

"Well, I didn't bring any money with me, stupid, I know. There's a whole bunch of it in the safe in my room. I've been saving it since my 11th birthday. I don't know how much there is in it but I'm sure it will help. I could sneak in my room and grab it if you watch out for me."

Jack smiled. Rose was actually coming with him! This was going to be great. He didn't exactly want Rose to pay for their life but if Rose insisted, he could go along.

"Sure! That'll help us a lot. I'm so happy you're coming with me. So, you want to get started towards the house? I'm sure you might need a few more clothes and a brush or something."

Rose chuckled and picked up a piece of her hair.

"Oh, God, yes. Have you seen my hair? It looks like a rats nest!"

They both laughed and got their stuff together to go out to the park to pass the time.

Rose couldn't be happier. She was finally breaking away from her first class habits and it felt wonderful. Yes, she was being a little rebellious but she had been waiting so long for a time to do it and now the opportunity comes up to go back to America with the one she really loves.

She wasn't sure what exactly they were to do when they got there but she guessed as Jack once told her you learn to take life as it comes at you. He told her it probably wouldn't be easy but frankly she didn't really care.

All she wanted was to be happy and finally she was just that.


End file.
